


Promises

by harleykitten



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Smut, Suggestive Themes, bj, dom reader, gn but with boobs, hints to the future, no pronouns, sub kieran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleykitten/pseuds/harleykitten
Summary: You knew Kieran liked you and so you decide to finally do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at a family function and just thinking about my bb Kieran had me blushing in the corner. Anyways I think the beginning is meh but the end I really got into it. so much in fact I want to write a smutty second half but we will see.

Kieran Duffy was a sweet man. Kieran always acted like a gentleman he was polite and always said and did the nicest things. Some Days he would come find you in your tent to give you a small handful of flowers he picked because he thought you would like them. He would also tell you you looked pretty even on days when you sure didn’t feel like it. He had a heart of gold and you were lucky to be on the receiving end of it. You tended to get a lot of attention from men and women. but when it came to Kieran it was different. He was different. Sweet men were extremly hard to come by. Kieran had managed to catch your eye and after months of gifts and complements, you finally decided you were going to go through with it, operation Seduce Kieran was ago.

Especially he was an incredibly sweet man, you found much joy in teasing dear Mr.Duffy. Since Kieran wasn’t necessarily used to romantic or sexual attention. He was in fact a virgin, although no one else knew that. So when you showed him attention, he couldn’t help turn into a deep red shade, and if you touched him, even a subtle brush of fingers over his arm made him shiver. You knew that you had him wrapped around your finger.

 

During a rather calm evening in the camp, barely anyone was around. Most of the camp had gone into town for errands and and to spend some time in the saloon in town. So only uncle, Molly, Keiran and you still remained in camp although Molly was taking a nap and uncle was passed out on the outskirts of camp. Only keiran was sitting in a common area. He rested on one of the table in the center of camp. He usually didn’t dwell this close to the center of camp. Even after all the work he put in for the camp, he was still looked at as an ex O'Driscoll, so niceness towards him was uncommon, especially by the men.

 

You wandered over to the table Kieran was resting at, your plan stirring in your head. He looked like he was attempting to play five finger fillet but failing. When he saw you approaching he practically threw the knife off the table and blushed in embarrassment due to his fumbling.

“H-hi y/n” he said. Although you flirted with a lot of the other people in camp you liked to lay it on heavy with Keiran so you walked passed the chair across from him and sat directly on the table lifting your skirt a little so he could see your lower leg. Which made him blush once it caught his eye.

“ Hi Kieran, hope the days been treating you well?” You said leaning back on the table. Eyeing him up.

“it’s nice the camp ain’t too busy. No one here to threaten my life” he tried to keep the tone light by giving a half hearted chuckle at the end, but a crack in his voice showed how he was truly feeling. He reddened at your intense gaze. You gave him a little pout.

“ wish they would let up on you. You’ve more than proven yourself” you lifted yourself from the table and wrapped your hands around his neck as you slowly sank down on his lap. He seemed initially shocked at the intimate touch but the shy smile blooming on his face gave him away.

“I- y'know it-its ok” he stuttered. Your hand rested on his chest, you raised your hand to the skin right under his ear and let you finger follow an imaginary line from his ear to the collar of his shirt. He had a few buttons undone which exposed the top of his chest. You hooked a finger onto the front of his shirt and tugged it down. Kieran was looking at you with wide eyes, gulping at your actions. You gave him a look, as if asking him for consent, he nodded.

“ I just think they need to learn to realize a good thing when they see it, you help with the horses and you saved Arthur’s ass, you do more than uncle..” you slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt “ Reverend, Molly and even Dutch sometimes” most of his shirt had been undone and you ran your hand down his chest with a feather light touch that left him shaking.

“ all I’m saying is you need to be appreciated Kieran.” You brought your face down to his, so close you almost heard his heart beating. You ghosted your lips over his almost touching but never giving him the satisfaction.

 

His hands were white from the intense grip he had on the handles of the chair you both were sitting in. Kieran couldn’t believe you were interested in him, you were so beautiful, strong and sultry his mind was cloudy from the touches you were giving him, he was almost vibrating with lust. His dark eyes boring into your calm ones. His eyebrows still raised, mouth gaping shocked and thankful at how quick the situation escalated.

“ what do you think keiran?” You said tilting your head to the side

“ do you think you deserve to be appreciated” he shuddered at your words. You raked you hands down his exposed chest again but this time you went all the way down until you reached his waistband. He sucked in a breath unable to form words he just nodded in response to your question. Your finger ran across the top of his pants making him squirm under your touch.

“ I’ll keep that in mind” you said as you abruptly stood up from the chair distancing yourself from him. He looked completely dazed. His irises were blown with desire, his shirt completely unbuttoned, his face red, the little tent in his pants but most importantly a very lost look in his eyes.

“ oh don’t look like that” he straightened in his seat,” we will continue this later" You gave him a genuine smile and a wink, turned on your heels and sauntered away.

 

Your retreating figure left Kieran alone and confused, he heard a horse coming from the direction of the entrance of camp, snapping him out of his daze. He quickly re buttoned his shirt and speed to the patch of grass beside camp where the horses were before someone found him hard and shirtless in the middle of camp. He began to reflect on what exactly just happened but remember your last words, almost like a promise. He was looking forward to his next encounter with you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fucking self indulgent I literally just wrote out one of my dreams. This has been finished for a couple months now, ive been slowly adding and tweaking it which is how i should always write because i feel like for my skill level this turned out well. Anyways the way I wrote this is very lemony, like there isn’t really a plot or any dialogue and the reader doesn’t have a really deep personality but idk because I feel like i’m not the only person that needs new Kieran content.

Kieran had was very aware of your pending return. For the past two weeks every person that galloped into camp met the hopeful then promptly disappointed face of Kieran. When you and Arthur came barreling into camp it was late in the evening, the sun was minutes shy of setting and most of the camp had sat around the campfire telling stories and listening to music. Kieran sat by the entrance brushing the mane of one of the horses. Although he would not admit it to anyone but you, the only reason he was there was because you were coming back. When the two of you made eye contact, he immediately blushed and began to stare intensely at the mane in front of him,brushing ferociously, while suddenly feeling embarrassed at his eagerness. You laughed and quickly said goodbye to Arthur who walked deeper into camp to the crowds.

“Hi Kieran” you said in a sweet voice a smirk lighting up your face. His eyes snapped up to meet yours widening at the sudden social contact. 

“hi y/n” he mumbled fighting to keep eye contact. You slowly walked over to him until you were close enough to set a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back softly to soothe his nerves.

“ well do you want to go on a walk or what? ” you say. Kieran almost tripped over a bail of hail to get beside you. Once he did you started walking. 

Kieran was excited but also nervous. He vividly remembered your words last time you had an interaction and, he knew something was about to happen but he was still unsure of your intentions. He knew he was touch starved and how inexperienced he was with any forms of affection, so he was unsure if you were actually flirting or just being friendly, both were unfamiliar feelings that were not usually projected at Kieran especially when he was locked in camp with men like bill and Micah threatening him every other second. You led him to a clearing pretty far from camp but close enough that the walk back would only take about 5 minutes. You walked to the center and used your hand to beckon Kieran over. He rushed over to you in order to not make you wait.

“ oh Kieran” you sighed as you grabbed his chin bringing it closer to you. Your lips were so close to touching, it made Kierans palms extra sweaty. He gulped loudly before you leaned forward causing your lips to meet in a quick kiss. Kieran thought he was dreaming.Your lips were so incredibly soft and although he incredibly nervous, he felt a wave of peace was over him, He could stay like this forever. His lips were buzzing and even though he had barely been touched he felt his pants tighten, mostly at the thought of what was coming. “what am I going to do with you?” you mumble. Kieran was about to answer but thought better. You walked him back until his back was flush against a tree. You leaned in for another kiss this one more heated than the last. You slowly started to slide your tongue into Kierans mouth, which made him feel like he was about to break. Your hands began to explore his upper chest, your right hand came up to his cheek and you gently tugged on his beard which elicited a low moan from Kieran. 

“ why- why are you doing this?” he asked as he pulled up for air, you were shocked, Kieran noticed and shook his head quickly ” no not like that i like- i love it" he stuttered “ i love this so much, but- i mean your gorgeous and smart and perfect and you could have anybody- everybody wants you” he started looking at his feet and fiddling with the bark on the tree behind him “why me?” you sighed brushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. You slid a hand under his chin again to guide his gaze to meet yours.

" Kieran Duffy you are probably the sweetest man I have ever met, I can be very” you took a deep breath, sliding your hands down his chest to clutch onto his suspenders, you continued ”… intense sometimes. I’ve had to deal with a lot of assholes in my time and meeting a man like you" you smiled “ your just my type” you leaned in for another kiss once he started to blush again “ plus your very handsome which doesn’t hurt” you pulled back as you began to undo your tops buttons to Kierans surprise. He started sputtering, eyes widening as you exposed more and more of your chest.“ and I wasn’t lying about what I said before” you finally finished slowly opening up your shirt to completely expose your breasts “ you deserve to be appreciated”

You picked up his hand and brought it up to your chest, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, after a few seconds of him not moving; just staring in awe eventually he brought up his other hand to feel the other one and started massaging them, constantly asking if it was okay. You nodded encouraging him to continue. 

Your head rolled back,enjoying the treatment you were receiving although Kierans shaking hands did take you out of it. You had both hands resting on his chest but you slowly let them drift lower and lower trying to remember what the point of all of this was to give Keiran what he deserves. You slide your hand down to message his inner thigh. He bucked his hips at the sudden proximity to his groin. 

“ kieran tsk tsk tsk” you scolded “ there are rules, this isn’t a free for all, your going to listen to me ok?” you gave him a look which told him that even though you asked a question that didn’t mean there were two options. He nodded in response “no bucking. Only I get to do that and don’t cum until I say so, okay? I want to be prepared for when you cum down my throat” you said sweetly knowing the effect it would have on the stuttering man in front of you.

“ wh- watt?!?!” Kieran was completely astonished. In response, you slowly sank onto your knees. Kieran swore he would die right there you undid his pants slowly which created an anticipation Kieran loved. 

“ i-i oh man” he mumbled as you began to lift him out of his pants. He groaned at the contact 

“ oh man i just- oh god” you smiled at his ramblings. At such a light touch you wondered what he would say when things really started. You held his fully erect dick in your hands squeezing the base as you looked up at him.

“ is there something you want?” you said innocently. Kieran nodded his head so vigorously you thought it was about to come off “use your words” you said more sternly.

“ i want you to suck on - on my um my dick” he said shyly. You just smiled and got to work. Your hot mouth on his length in seconds had Kieran gasping for breath “ oh m- man oh oh oh god… jesus christ. oh that feels good… fuck” he had a hand on top of your head he was struggling not to push. He moaned the deeper you went. When you came off and started licking his tip he was almost hyperventilating. You moaned as ideas began to flood your mind. he looked down at you through lust blown eyes. “ im gonna- fuck oh shit- im gonna” moans interrupted his words as his “resolve” began to break. He softly started to push forward much to your dismay but since you wanted this to be good for him, you let him thrust until he was emptying himself into the back of your throat. He went slack against the tree slowly regaining focus on the real world. You stood in front of him shirtless absentmindedly licking leftover cum from your lips. Kieran genuinely thought he was dreaming. You turned to pick you shirt up and slowly started to button it up much to Kierans confusion

“ what are you doing you didn’t..” he began.“ tonight was about you. Maybe in the near future you can return the favor but, for now we’re both gonna have to survive off the memory of tonight” you did finishing touches on your hair, trying your best to not look like you just had your face fucked. You gave Kieran a quick parting kiss on the lips and began walking back to camp. Remembering your last words, almost like a promise. He was looking forward to his next encounter with you.


End file.
